Una leyenda
by Minino Rosa
Summary: una leyenda de un demonio de la oscuridad que solo vive para matar o por lo menos eso creen todos ya que eso es lo que ven sin saber la verdad feliz día de brujas
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que hace muchos años antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo,la oscuridad reinaba todo el tiempo y de las entrañas de le tierra salia un demonio tan cruel y despiadado que nadie se atrevía siquiera a enfrentarlo, para calmarlo hacían un sacrificio cada año una joven o un joven puro era enviado a sacrificio siempre era lo mismo a finales de cada otoño.

El pobre a sacrificar sufría un destino terrible eran cruelmente destrozados, aunque en algunas ocasiones desaparecían y eran encontrados días después aun en peores condiciones que las que no se llevaba, cerca de la fecha a el sacrifico en una aldea llego un grupo de hombres mayores a elegir al nuevo elegido la aldea era pequeña no mas de 200 personas la habitaban y estando todos reunidos ante los forasteros estos pidieron que todas y todos los jóvenes de entre 15 y 17 que no estuvieran casados debían pasar al frente era aproximadamente 17 chicas y 19 chicos los que cumplían con ese requerimiento, los hombres sacaron de un cofre de oro un espejo en el cual uno por uno se iban a ver ya que el espejo se reflejaba el que era el o la indicada dando un brillo blanco, ya casi todos habían pasado solo quedaban 3 personas 2 chicas y un chico, pasaron las chicas y solo quedo el chico

que edad tienes? -dijo uno de los hombres

15 -contesto con respeto

eso es cierto, porque te ves muy chico-le volvieron a decir

si los cumplí hace poco señor-dijo el joven

como te llamas?-le preguntaron

yugi señor-respondió yugi era humilde se miraba en su sencilla ropa traía una sencilla camisa blanca con un simple pantalón color crema limpia pero pobre y zapatos que parecían caerse a pedazos, lo que resaltaba en el era su pelo era largo pero lo tenia parado en puntas era negro y con bordes morados con lindos mechones rubios que enmarcaban sus lindos ojos amatistas

bueno, ya rápido que si no es ay que ir a otro pueblo a buscar-dijo otro del los hombres

y el pequeño chico procedió a mirarse y el resplandor blanco salio del espejo y mas de uno quedo sorprendido

es el -dijo el que parecía mas viejo-despídete que te iras con nosotros, partimos por la tarde

el joven se fue a su hogar solo vivía con su madre y su abuelo, su padre había muerto cuando el tenia 2 años

hijo no vallas-decía la mujer llorando

mama es mi destino o causare la destrucción del pueblo -dijo yugi

ya cálmate el estará bien, mi nieto siempre a sido especial lo volveremos a ver -decía el mayor de la casa

por favor madre no llores se fuerte -dijo yugi que aunque estaba aterrado no lo demostraría delante de su madre

el día paso y por la tarde yugi ya estaba listo para partir seria un viaje de 2 días al lugar donde seria sacrificado, el cual fue muy cansado, cuando al fin llegaron yugi fue preparado aun no era tiempo pero debía estar listo tanto física como emocionalmente, lo sentaron en el suelo y lo rodearon, el mas viejo comenso a leer de un libro una historia

Ase tiempo un rey solitario estaba muy triste una maldición le habían lanzado para que no tuviera familia, el la ignoro y se caso en dos ocasiones pero sus 2 matrimonios habían terminado mal sus mujeres habían muerto en el parto y no solo ellas sino sus amantes también morían de la misma forma, resignado a no tener familia el rey solo esperaba la muerte, pero un día algo paso, un pueblo fue destruido en su totalidad y cuando el rey y sus hombres llegaron solo estaba con vida una joven mujer muy bella que cautivo al rey y ala cual refugio en su reino donde la desposo, ella se embarazo y el rey se asusto no quería que ella muriera, pero ella no estaba asustada, cuando entro en labor de parto un hermoso niño varón nació muy saludable, para el rey fue un gran orgullo tenia por fin un heredero, los años pasaron y ese bebe se convirtió en un joven formidable, inteligente, astuto, excelente guerrero y muy apuesto, el rey ya muy viejo y cansado estaba postrado en una cama y junto a el su reina que aun se miraba tan bella como el primer día en que la había conocido, lo que no sabia el rey es que ese día seria el ultimo de su vida cuando su amada reina se revelo ante el, ella era quien lo había maldecido y quien había destruido el pueblo donde la había encontrado, su hijo tampoco era lo que el creía, la reina lo había concebido para consumar su venganza contra el rey mismo, que mejor forma de acabarlo que con su propio hijo, pero con lo que no contó fue que su hijo no la obedeció, el no iba a matar al rey, entonces ella lo hizo, y ordeno a su hijo heredero que la nombrara a ella su reina para juntos gobernar, pero el príncipe no obedeció el ya había elegido pareja sin que su madre se diera cuenta un linda jovencita del pueblo muy humilde pero de nobles sentimientos con la que a escondidas ya se había casado, esto hizo enfurecer a la reina y lanzo un hechizo en contra de la joven ala cual transformo en un hombre para que su hijo no la quisiera, y eso desato la furia de su hijo el cual tomo su espada y decapito a su madre y sus restos los mando incinerar y el príncipe miro a sus esposa y aun siendo hombre la siguió amando y continuo con ella a hora siendo el, pero no estaba cómodo, el era un hombre y estar con otro hombre simplemente no le había gustado y aun con su amor decidió matar a su esposa para buscar otra y lo hizo en una comida puso un fuerte y letal veneno un su copa que no le causaría dolor solo sentiría sueño y cuando se fuera a dormir simplemente ya no despertaría una muerte piadosa era al menos lo que se merecía lo que no sabia es que su "esposo" estaba embarazada hasta después de la comida cuando se lo dijo muy feliz su amada, esto le causo un terrible miedo no lo podía creer no solo mataba a su amor sino a su hijo no, no lo podía permitir salio del comedor en busca del antídoto y cuando volvió su pareja ya no estaba se había ido a dormir, corrió a la habitación y cuando entro lo encontró ya acostado aun con su ropa puesta pero ya sin vida lo abrazo lloro pidió perdón su cuerpo aun estaba tibio y poco a poco lo sintió enfriarse en sus brazos, derepente un risa se escucho y el supo de quien era, era de su madre el sabia que no la había matado solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera, esta se burlo de su desgracia, un grabe error el ahora nuevo rey se dejo envolver en su magia interna la cual era muy oscura y se transformo en demonio renunciando a su parte humana su madre se asusto sabia que su poder no era nada comparado al de su hijo en ese estado y ella estando tan débil, trato de defenderse pero no pudo hacer mucho el vencedor fue su hijo y este al ser un demonio se elevo por los cielos y contemplo su reino para luego hundirlo en lo mas profundo de la tierra y lanzo un clara advertencia cada año me aran un sacrificio y yo no los destruiré y si no me creen se los demostrare y levantando su mano una neblina apareció y lo cubrió todo, la luz nunca volverá dijo y entro a su nuevo reino en la profundidad de la tierra- y así dio por terminado su relato aquel anciano

yugi estaba atento a todo el relato aunque le pareció que algo no estaba del todo bien pero no dijo nada después de un rato lo enviaron a dormir, pasaron unos días y el gran día llego lo llegaron a un altar donde lo acostaron y lo amararon para que no intentara huir su madre y abuelo llegaron para después del sacrificio enterarlo con era debido, llegando la noche todos se fueron a refugiar, llegando el nuevo día fueron al altar y no encontraron nada yugi no estaba.

yugi estaba cansado se sentía mareado y no sabia donde estaba lo ultimo que recordaba era una sombra oscura y unos ojos rojos antes de desmallarse

donde estoy?-pregunto

en mi reino oscuro-una voz le respondió

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

reino oscuro -dijo yugi aun mas confundido

si bienvenido, espero no tener que matarte-dijo la voz y eso asusto a yugi

matarme- dijo muy asustado y como aun estaba mareado se desmallo

pasaron varias horas antes de que yugi despertara y cuando lo izo esta vez estaba solo o por lo menos por un rato en el cual observo la habitación donde estaba estaba totalmente iluminada estaba la cama grande donde estaba acostado había una mesa pequeña aun lado con una silla, una alfombra roja redonda casi llegando a la puerta y una puerta que paresia ir a un baño, era grande no tenia muchas cosa pero si lo necesario para estar cómodo, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una persona con un cierto parecido a el pero mas alto y muy serio y atemorizante

como te sientes?-le pregunto seriamente

yugi no sabia como responder estaba muy asustado- b bien -logro decir

tu nombre es yugi-dijo

si, como le sabe?-pregunto con temor

yo se lo que me interesa saber-fue la respuesta que escucho -yo soy yami

yami -repitió yugi

si y estos de aquí son lo deformes te vigilaran- dijo

y yugi miro a un lado y vio 3 criaturas pequeñas no mas de un metro sus ropas eran oscuras y despedazadas su piel parecía quemada y lo único que los diferenciada es que tenían mechones de pelo deferentes colores uno era rubio otro cenizo y el ultimo peliblanco.

disculpe que va a pasarme? -pregunto con miedo yugi

lo que te pase dependerá de dos cosas-dijo y prosiguió- la primera tu obediencia y la segunda tu honestidad

si eso es todo por que todos mueren?-dijo yugi

el temor los hace obedientes pero también mentirosos y eso no es ser honesto, eso los hace perder y morir -dijo

tengo que hacer algo?-dijo yugi

si -y le ordeno salir a los deformes, mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa la cual parecía de la mas costosa y fina, levanto la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de yugi y entro en la cama poniendoce sobre yugi, con sus manos frías acaricio el cuerpo de yugi sobre la ropa, yugi solo traía un camisón a la rodilla blanca casi trasparente y podía sentir que las caricias iban en aumento y cada vez mas atrevidas y la reacción de yugi no se izo esperar comenzó a temblar muy asustado

dime yugi, tu me aceptas?-pregunto yami con tranquilidad

yugi no sabia que hacer, pero se daba una idea de lo que quería yami, su cuerpo y si con eso el se salvaba y había alguna posibilidad de volver a su hogar lo haría, pero recordó que tenia que ser honesto y realmente no quería que pasara nada

no-respondió con temor a su castigo, pero para su sorpresa yami se aparto de el y se levanto de la cama muy tranquilo con una ligera sonrisa

si me hubieras dicho que si, te hubiera matado, por deshonesto pero como dijiste la verdad te ganaste otro día mas-dijo yami al tiempo que salia de la habitación y los deformes entraban de nuevo-nos vemos en la comida- fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando salio

yugi esta muy asustado nadie lo había tocado de esa manera nunca y la verdad jamas pensó que alguien como yami fuera a ser el primero en hacerlo y no fue tan malo y no porque le gustara el contacto sino porque lo había respetado, cualquier otro tomaría lo que quisiera de el y lo dejaría a su suerte, pero eso le dejaba mas dudas ¿porque yami no lo tomo por la fuerza? si era evidente que era mas fuerte que el o ¿que era lo que buscaba en realidad ? ya que de ser intimidad podría satisfacerse con los amantes que tuviera, por que no dudaba que tuviera alguno yami era atractivo, un momento que estaba pensando, si yami era imponente y pero que rayos se justificaba si el no supiera que era un demonio y lo cortejara seguro si le hacia caso, pero que tonterías estaba pensando seguramente era por el susto si eso era.

dejando de lado sus pensamientos miro a los deformes que lo miraban con curiosidad

tienen nombres?- pregunto yugi

los deformes movieron la cabeza en forma afirmativa

cuales son?-yugi

pero los deformes con señales le dieron a entender que no podían hablar

que mal me gustaría llamarlos por sus nombres y por deformes suena muy feo, a ya se les diré "di" esta bien-dijo yugi con una sonrisa tierna

y los a hora di estuvieron muy contentos

bueno y me podrían decir si hay ropa que ponerme no puedo usar esta todo el tiempo -dijo yugi

y uno de los di, el rubio, trajo de la habitación continua algunas prendas para ver cuales le que daban a yugi, pero todo era muy grande o estaba roto, de repente el di rubio tuvo una idea y la expreso a sus compañeros que al parecer si podía comunicarse con ellos con algunos sonidos extraños y señas, pero al parecer no era muy buena idea ya que los demás se negaban muy firmemente, yugi no sabia que pasaba solamente que se levanto de la cama por que el di rubio hacia señas de que lo siguiera y eso izo

camino fuera de la habitación en la que estaba y siguió por un largo pasillo asta llegar a unas inmensas puertas rojas con molduras negras estilo gótico pero muy bellas y cuando entro el máximo lujo lo que yugi jamas pensó ver, el di le izo señas para que fuera con el aun pequeño anexo donde había mucha ropa y lo que llamo la atención de yugi es que no solo había ropa de varón sino que también de mujer hermosos vestidos finamente bordados y toda la ropa parecía de la misma talla, el tomo lo mas sencillo que encontró un pantalón café y una camisa blanca le quedo a la medida.

regreso a la habitación y se sentó en la cama estaba aburrido pero los di lo hicieron reír ya que por alguna razón que yugi no entendía, comenzaron a pelear pero de una forma tan graciosa que reír era inevitable, pasaron varias horas y los di lo hicieron seguirlos de nuevo esta vez llevándolo a un gran comedor donde había dos puestos servidos yami ya lo esperaba sentado en su lugar y yugi se sentó en el otro puesto preparado y la comida se sirvió por lo que parecía una mujer anciana gorda y algo de formada aunque no tanto como los di, yami izo algo que para yugi fue extraño ya que el tomo la copa de yugi tomo un trago y la volvió a poner en su lugar, pero lo mas extraño fue que yami no comía nada

no comerás?-pregunto yugi

yo no como-fue la seca respuesta de yami

la comida paso lentamente para yugi ya que yami no dejaba de observarlo, y cuando termino yugi volvió a la habitación y horas después llego la cena pero esta vez en el cuarto y solo después de terminar yugi se preparo para dormir y yami llego no dijo ni izo nada solo lo observo hasta que se durmió y a si pasaron días con la misma rutina día con día por 7 días y esa noche cambio cuando yugi se preparaba a dormir y yami llego

me aceptas esta noche?-pregunto yami

por la experiencia anterior ya sabia a que se refería y contesto

si- dios por que le dijo que si y tan fácil, pero esta vez si quería, sabia que no lo lastimaría eso ya lo hubiera hecho desde el principio y ya siendo honesto con sigo mismo si le gustaba por lo menos de manera física para que se hacia el loco, si quería y punto, al demonio la castidad literalmente, yami camino asta el y lo despojo de su camisón y lo acostó en la cama se puso sobre el se saco su propia camisa y comenzó a besar el cuello de yugi el en esta ocasión no temblaba pero tampoco sabia que hacer el no tenia la mas mínima experiencia así que solo se dejaría hacer lo que yami quisiera

no voy a prepararte mis uñas son muy largas y afiladas te lastimarían así que te va a doler mas-vio un poco de preocupación en el rostro de yugi- no temas seré lo mas cuidadoso posible el dolor pasara en unos minutos

y sin decir mas entro de una sola estocada en yugi este laso un quejido que aunque trato de contener fue algo elevado y yami se quedo inmóvil asta que el cuerpo de yugi comenso a relajarse y comenso a moverse lentamente poco a poco alcanzando un ritmo mas subido pero sin ser muy rudo, no quería ser una bestia con el en su primera vez y lastimarlo mas de lo necesario, después de que pasara el dolor yugi comenzó a sentirse muy bien como si ese fuera su lugar bajo esos brazos que lo acariciaban, bajo esa boca que lo besaba con esa lengua que lo exploraba su excitación, su frenesí no quería que se terminara, se retorcía del placer no entendía como yami lo hacia sentir así yugi sentía sus entrañas arder y que explotaría en cualquier momento y así paso después de un largo rato tuvo su primer orgasmo y este a su vez fue el indicador de yami de que ya era el momento de dejar su semilla en el interior de yugi y a si lo izo, bien el acto estaba consumado y su tarea cumplida debía marcharse pero viendo el rostro de yugi no pudo irse, yugi lo miraba con ansiedad con deseo y quizás hasta con amor y se quedo disfrutando de su cuerpo toda la noche hasta que yugi rendido y sin poder mas cayo dormido en sus brazos lo contemplo un rato y algo llamo su atención entonces se levanto se vistió y salio, fuera de la habitación una anciana vestida de arrapos lo esperaba

puso resistencia?-pregunto la mujer

no-fue la contestación

entonces porque tardaste tanto?-volvió a preguntar sin recibir contestación-solo ten cuidado, si este muchacho no cumple con su labor-pero no pudo continuar

si, lose lo matare y el que sigue, no lo e olvidado-dijo y se marcho

**lo siento a mi computadora le entro un virus y aunque soy técnica en computación la verdad no se nada de computadoras, pero igual yo la repare pero me tomo mas tiempo ya que tuve que recordar mis viejas clases de computación (ademas trabajo de noche y duermo todo el día), y luego se me fue la inspiración pero ya lo resolví y continuare con todas mis historias, **

**gracias por su paciencia **


	3. Chapter 3

Yami estaba en su cama recostado solo, pensando en yugi, algo tenia ese joven que llama su atención pero que era, no era diferente a los demás solo una persona mas que era enviado a el, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo se levanto y camino asía un anexo que era un gran armario (el mismo en el que yugi encontró la ropa ya que el di lo llevo a la habitación de yami) y al entrar observo la ropa que estaba en el era de su pareja los vestidos y la ropa de varón, tomo una camisa azul y quiso recordar su rostro pero como siempre no pudo.

quisiera poder recordar tu cara pero no puedo-dijo con seriedad

salio de la habitación y fue a la de yugi entro y lo vio dormir habían pasado dos semanas desde la consumación y aunque su labor ya estaba concluida no había podido evitar "visitarlo" varias veces después para tomarlo de nuevo, yami lo observaba en poco tiempo sabría si yugi era el indicado para cumplir con la tarea designada, regreso a su habitación y se recostó de nuevo a pesar de que nunca dormía le gustaba pensar a solas recostado, pasaron varias horas y se levanto ya era el momento de revisar a yugi, camino a la habitación de yugi y en el pasillo afuera estaban los di y una anciana, solo la anciana y yami entraron al cuarto y yugi apenas despertada

buen día -dijo yugi cortesmente

no recibió respuesta la anciana puso una caja pequeña de madera en la mesita junto a la cama de el saco un pequeño frasquito con un liquido azul y se lo dio a yugi

tomatelo-dijo la mujer, yugi observa el frasco y a yami y se lo bebió de golpe todo

después la mujer saco un vaso en el que puso un liquido trasparente y agrego unos polvos blancos, luego de unos minutos el agua volvió a ser trasparente, entonces tomo la mano de yugi con una finísima aguja pincho uno de sus dedos y dejo caer una gota de sangre de yugi en el vaso y solo restaba esperar, yugi tenia curiosidad de saber que era exactamente lo que pasaba ya que el no entendía nada, cuando el agua del vaso se torno azul brillante dando el resultado tan esperado, yugi no sabia que significaba pero al ver el rostro de yami pensó lo peor ya que no se miraba del todo feliz

DEFORMES- grito con furia yami y estos no tardaron en llegar y ponerse a sus ordenes-quiero que llamen a los generales y después de eso no se separen de yugi o se mueren -la advertencia fue simple y clara y no dudaron en salir a buscar a los generales, yugi estaba muy asustado pero se atrevió a preguntar

que pasa?-dijo

estas embarazado -soltó sin delicadeza la mujer

que?-yugi no entendía, el había escuchado de algunos hombre que podían procrear vida en sus vientres pero eran tan extraños que casi nunca pasaban

des saber que si no te cuidas este embarazo te matara ya que no solo esperas un niño sino también un mitad demonio, el bebe sera como un parásito que te succionara la vida desde adentro, te dejara sin fuerzas, sin agua ni nutrientes, los malestares comunes del embarazo como el mareo y el vomito serán mas fuertes y llegado el parto no tendrás ya nada para soportarlo y lo mas probable es que mueras en el parto sino es que antes y ninguno de los dos sobreviva, volveré mas tarde a traerte medicina para que tengas energía -dijo la mujer y se retiro dejando a yugi mas asustado y confundido delo que ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas

no quiero morirme-dijo entre sollozos a yami

yugi cálmate con el cuidado adecuado no pasara nada malo -dijo yami con calma

para ti es fácil no estas en mi lugar -dijo yugi sin pensar y esto afecto a yami aunque no lo demostró

escucha ay otra manera de que no te pase nada- dijo yami mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a yugi, no quería decir lo siguiente pero tenia que darle la opción - para que no te pase nada tendríamos que sacarte al bebe, un aborto- lo siguiente que supo yami era que recibía un fuerte cachetada de yugi que para ser tan pequeño casi lo hace perder el equilibrio de la cama, eso si que no lo esperaba

como te atreves siquiera a pensar en matar a tu hijo, a mi hijo, eso no pasara primero te mato yo a ti, a que le pongas un dedo encima a mi bebe, no se como pero lo protegeré con mi vida de quien sea o lo que sea, que este asustado no significa que no daría mi vida por el -dijo yugi muy molesto

la cachetada no era necesaria con un simple no bastaba, pero me alegra escuchar lo que dijiste porque tal vez sea necesario que lo defiendas con tu vida pero no de mi, yo necesito que el bebe venga a este mundo -dijo yami algo molesto por el golpe pero controlandoce

entonces porque me ofreces un aborto?-pregunto yugi

porque así como no puedo obligarte a tener relaciones con migo, tampoco puedo obligarte a tenerlo a la fuerza, o de nada servirá a mi propósito-dijo yami

cual propósito?-pregunto yugi- explícame -pidió

el bebe necesita ser concebido puro o de lo contrario solo la liberara -dijo yami

no te entiendo-dijo yugi -liberarla a quien?-pregunto

a la reina exiliada, la razón por la que estoy aquí- dijo yami

podrías contarme con detalle para poder entender bien -pidió yugi

para que entiendas debo explicarte desde el principio,-dijo yami- alguna vez escuchaste del demonio de la sombra

si, mi abuelo me dijo una vez que el demonio de las sombras fue uno de los primeros demonios existentes, que era tan fuerte que ni siquiera los dioses lo querían enfrentar, pero que un día un rey muy fuerte lo derroto y lo aprisiono eternamente- dijo yugi

el rey no era fuerte, ese rey solo lo engaño y el demonio por estúpido y dejarse seducir callo en su trampa-dijo yami

como? -pregunto yugi

cuando ese demonio abitaba en la tierra todos lo conocían con el nombre de la sombra ya que destruía todo a su paso y lo único que se veía era su sombra, aunque su nombre era Atem, ese demonio era muy temido y ese rey muy listo sabia que lo que mas le gustaba al demonio eran las almas puras para devorar, así que espero a que el demonio estuviera cerca de su reino para ejecutar su plan, el rey fue con el demonio y se ofreció el como sacrificio para que dejara a su pueblo en paz pero el demonio no acepto, entonces le ofreció a su único hijo a cambio de darle tiempo a su pueblo de huir y después el destruyera su reino, el demonio no acepto, pero el rey no desistió y mando traer a su hijo y cuando el demonio lo vio, vio tanta pureza que acepto el trato, cuando procedió a devorar al niño lo trago de un bocado, y claro que como demonio no cumpliría con el trato y los mataría a todos de todas manera, pero se sintió mal por solo un instante y supo que algo no estaba bien, miro al rey este reía y le dijo envenene a mi hijo para que te debilitara para poder matarte...

**continuara...**

**este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes ya que es algo largo y tranquilos siempre continuare aunque me tarde, gracias por la espera :) **


End file.
